


Before his eyes

by dragonndoggod



Series: In the Arms of Another [2]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Yonekuni is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni is uncomfortable with the feelings he has for Shirou and watches as another moves in on the heavyweight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before his eyes

He watched from the corner of his eyes, keeping his attention on the girl that chatted with him. He couldn’t remember her name, it wasn’t important to him. All he needed from her was a quick fuck that warmed him enough to get through while he struggled with his feelings for the one that plagued him.

Thoughts running rampant through his head, leaving him with a headache and no answer with the problem he had at hand. He should care what was being spoken, but he couldn’t help notice others that approached Shirou. He didn’t like the thought of others coming around to sniff at Shirou.  Didn’t like the attention that the wolf was receiving from others.

That middleweight was back, causing a low growl in the back of the throat as that snake laid a hand on Shirou’s shoulder. He wanted to get up, shove the offending hand off what was his. Defend his lover, his bitch. But Shirou wasn’t his yet, was he?  The smile that graced the heavyweight’s lips, the laughter that didn’t seem to include him as the wolf turned to Kunimasa, chatting before being taken away.

Shaking the girl’s hand off of him, he followed the couple. He didn’t like the feeling he was getting, heart pounding while he shoved his hands in his pockets to show that they were trembling. He didn’t see the sympathetic looks or the whispers that given, only focused on finding Shirou and the one who led him away.

Though the hallway was dark, the only light coming from the party that he had just left, he could see the two figures. Could see younger one leaning in to Shirou.  Words that were spoken, he couldn’t hear, but he could see lips being stolen in a quick kiss.  Body trembling with shock, he saw Shirou pull back and hoped that the male would rebuke the one who kissed him. But when he saw lips move and this time, Shirou kissing the other.

Pain that he never experienced blossomed in his chest as he took in the two.  Bracing his back against the wall, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_   
_Am I who you think about in bed?_   
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking_


End file.
